coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1145 (5th January 1972)
Plot Annie is delighted to see Billy back though he's evasive for the reason for his return. Alan tells Maggie he can't return to Elsie as their marriage is a treadmill of arguments. Betty argues with Hilda after she leaves the Rovers cleaning half-done. Billy tells Annie about Alan sleeping at the garage. Ivy and Edna take Elsie to task for her unreasonable attitude at work towards them. She agrees to go to The Red Lion with them. Nellie and Kitty call on Annie to find out how her meal out with Gerald went. He rings while they're there to arrange another lunch with Annie, provoking their jealousy again. Billy tells Alan he's come to check the books. Alan wants his share of the profits to pay off the last of his debts. Elsie enjoys her night at The Red Lion where Ivy and Edna get on stage to sing Now Is The Hour. Billy avoids talking to Alan. Gerald turns up to eat dinner with Annie. Elsie feels more morose as the night at the pub wears on. Edna and Ivy suggest she and Alan get back together and not to expect everything from each other all the time. Annie tells Gerald she only wants a friendship. Betty and Hilda argue again and Hilda threatens to use The Flying Horse from now onwards. Billy won't come into the bar when Alan asks for him. Billy tells Annie that Chiswick fell through. His two partners did a bunk and left him £3,000 in debt. Alan watches as a lonely Elsie returns home alone. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington Guest cast *Edna Gee - Mavis Rogerson *Nellie Harvey - Mollie Sugden *Kitty Stonely - Stella Moray *Lt.Commander Prince - David Davies *Fred - Fred Feast *Harry Mascall - John Barrard Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Mark Brittain Warehouse - Checking room and supervisor's office *Canal Garage and office *The Red Lion - Back room Notes *Three years before first appearing as Fred Gee, Fred Feast appears as another character called Fred, a barman at The Red Lion. He also appeared in Episode 1169 (29th March 1972). *Ivy Tilsley's husband is spoken of as Jack. The character would appear in Episode 1534 (29th September 1975) before Peter Dudley made his debut as Bert Tilsley in Episode 1881 (29th January 1979). *The scene on the Grape Street set and The Red Lion scenes were all OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Billy makes Alan wonder. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,700,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Betty Turpin: "Ask anyone about the Ogdens and what'll be the first words you hear? Shiftless, idle and ignorant." Category:1972 episodes